


Love

by slashluvr2998



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steamy Delena :) read and comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I like slash but I like Delena too because there so cut together

  **I like slash but I like Delena too because there so cute together.**

Elena wrapped her arm around Damon smoking body as he grasped her tightly to his steamy hot body. He held her head in his hands, hands that could easily break her neck touched her face. Elena wrapped her legs into his waist and looked into his sparkling sapphire orbs. She loved Damon and Damon loved her. They were totally in love with each other and Elena said

"I love you" and Damon said it too. They shared a long steamy kiss that deepened until they couldn't stand it anymore and started to take off their clothes and had lots of sex into the night.

 

 


End file.
